The Point Of Return
by That eccentric
Summary: Christine makes her choice. Raoul. A decision that she sorely regrets for years as she realises the choice she made was perhaps the wrong one. Tormented and haunted by the memories of her past she flees Raoul in the dead of night in search of her angel. But will he welcome her back with open arms after these years of heart break?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You try my patience. Make your choice!"

I bolted up, sweat streaming down my forehead my heartbeat thrumming in my ears. Always the same nightmare, always haunting me. Running my fingers through my hair I looked over to Raoul lying in a drunken sleep next to me. Little he knew of the thoughts that had stayed with me for six long years now, not that he would care for my thoughts much. Not anymore.

Silently I swung my legs over the bed and tiptoed out of the room and onto the balcony needing some air to hopefully clear my thoughts. The cold wind hit me straight away as I prised open the doors, a satisfying chill running down my spine. My hands clutching the railing I gazed at the beauty of the night, the twinkling lights of the homes and shops below. Yet my thoughts still always went to him. My angel in hell.

Ever since I made the decision to go with Raoul, to take his once trusting and loving hands and let him lead me away from…him. That from then on and forever my soul would always be with the phantom. In his music and in his heart. The life that followed me was far from what I dreamt. After his businesses crashed and we lost money, Raoul…changed. His once tender words ceased and instead snide and cruel remarks hissed from his lips. Those gentle arms turned into a suffocating cage around me that I could not escape. Not to mention his now heavy reliance upon alcohol. All that time I had mistaken who was the real monster.

"I can't go on like this" I thought as a sharp gust of wind slapped me across the face. Every day wondering where my angel is yet not returning, instead enduring this lonely unloved life. My once greatest wish to stay with Raoul was now replaced with the wish to leave. A tear ran down my cheek as I thought about how lonely the phantom was. How I gave him hope and left him. It was in that moment I decided. My mind was past the point of no return. I would return to my angel. The question was would he accept me after all these years?

My mind was set and with a deep breath I creeped back inside of the room. Raoul didn't stir and the bear like sounds coming from his mouth indicated he wouldn't wake any time soon. Silently I hastily grabbed a large bag filling it with clothes and undergarments and essentials, piling them on top of one other in a frenzied fashion. Was I mad for doing this? Maybe, but a smile crept on my face at my recklessness, and the thought of the phantom. Having lightly packed I walked to the door before turning to gaze once more upon Raoul.

"Goodbye darling" I whispered before exiting quickly and descending down the winding staircase, pulling my coat over my nightgown as I reached the bottom. How indecent I was, luckily it was the dead of night and the opera house was an hours ride away.

Butterflies flew around inside as I thought about returning to the opera house, a place I had avoided and not been to since that night. All this time I had denied myself the greatest pleasure in my life of performing and singing at the Opera Populaire, a pleasure bestowed on me by the angel of music.

With a pair of reliable shoes upon my trembling toes I found my way outside to the stable where I wasted no time in saddling up my horse and riding away from my cage and into the blackened night. Breaking into a canter my hair blew in the wind as an almost urgency came upon me to reach the Phantom. To beg for his forgiveness. Perhaps if he did not love me anymore, he would learn to trust me once more. Oh how the tables had now turned. My mind replayed that last night again and again, each time those last words he said to me played in my mind.

"Christine…I love you"

Racing through the night I began to slow as the pavements and streets around me indicated I was near. My heart began to beat faster the closer I got, my stomach balled up into a fist as the realisation of what I was doing kicked in. With a slow turn of a corner I had arrived.

"Welcome home Christine" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thought I'd say a quick hello and thank you for giving my story a read. This is my first official attempt at a fanfiction and I tried the first chapter as a kind of taster I suppose. Anyway I feel this one is a little more refined than the last, also any and all feedback and criticism is welcome (please make it constructive though). This is a mixture of both the book and musical, although I would say predominantly the musical. I hope you enjoy and again thank you ****J**

**Disclaimer: Despite my wishes I do not own Phantom of the opera **

Chapter 2

Slowly I dismounted my horse as I stared dumbfounded at the opera. This place that held so many beautiful memories; but equally held so much pain. Its marble pillars stood tall and intimidating in the darkness, making me feel even smaller than I already did at this point. Swallowing the lump of built up fear that had begun to form in my throat, I slowly led my horse to the back of the opera to the stables. There I left him giving him a last pat for reassurance before starting my search for the phantom.

Remembering that there was a grate the side of the building that led to the outskirts of the sewers and cellars of the opera I quickly walked the length of the Populaire before locating an appropriate opening. It was narrow and looked damp and a little dirty with age but it would suffice. Grabbing hold of the grate with two gloved hands I heaved at the sides pulling backwards. However I had not anticipated the weight I would have to use to move it. With all my force I huffed, pulling with as much force as I could muster at the grate, beads of sweat began to form on my forehead before it suddenly gave away and left me sprawling on the cobbled floor. "Lucky it's night-time" I thought as I clumsily regained my feet, elegance had never really been in my nature. I decided the most sensible option would be to slide feet first through the gap, slowly lowering myself until my feet made contact with the damp cold stone floor below.

The moonlight dimly lit my passage, it was narrow, and there was nothing to be heard apart from the occasional dripping of water that echoed, filling the deafening silence. Tentatively I made my way through the damp and winding route. It had been so long but I could still vaguely remember the way to the phantoms lair...at least I believe I did. As I journeyed on the path got darker and darker before I was plunged into blackness, my breathing became rapid as I had to feel my way along the narrow passage ways relying on my hearing and touch now. I blinked desperately trying to locate a source of light, and partly to prevent the fear filled tears threatening to flood from my eyes any moment. A sudden noise in the eerie silence startled me, letting out a small yelp as what I presumed was a sewer rat scampered past my feet.

"Keep going Christine" I breathed to myself.

All the while though as I clumsily felt my way down twisting and turning passage ways l couldn't stop thinking about the phantom. I didn't even know his real name, yet I was willing to return to his arms after six long years? A man who killed without a thought, who kidnapped and held me hostage, who's own troubled past morphed him into a compassionless monster?...But also A man who sacrificed years of his life for me so that I could reach my full potential, a man who comforted a lonely and sad child, a man who really loved me once and hopefully still would now.

As my thoughts began to consume me I almost missed the soft glow of a candle in the distance. Walking towards it I could see more clearly now a passageway of candles lit. I noted that their dim light meant they were near to burning out, whomever lit them was in no need of them at this point. I followed the candles like they were pools of water in a hot desert down the passage ways, suddenly memories once suppressed for years began to flood back. This was where my angel had first taken me after revealing himself to me in my dressing room. He blindly led me then the naïve girl I was, however my heart led me now, and I was unsure which one was more dangerous. Turning around a final corner I had come to the opening of what I remembered was the phantoms lair or perhaps "home" although there was nothing homely about this place. I slowly walked through the large gates that were luckily opened;

"As if many people would be wishing to come down here this time of night" I thought to myself, yet here I was.

I realised that time had not changed here. I stared in awe around the chaotic yet beautiful and equally terrifying place where the magic of music was made and nurtured by the angel himself. Books were scattered everywhere from poetry to human biology, a desk filled with neatly positioned pots of ink and quills resided at the far back of this magnificent space. My gaze fell upon the lonely organ that stood in the corner of the room with piles of sheet music scattered upon it. Walking towards it I could see it had a thin layer of dust upon it, a frown appeared upon my face as I realised it meant that the instrument had been neglected for a period of time. Unusual for the phantom I remembered who revelled in his musical talents and the exquisite notes he could produce. Somehow my fingers found their way to this lonesome creature and I began to play a familiar song that I held dear to my heart. It was the start of my fleeting yet memorable career "Think of me".

Realising how long it had been since I had properly sung my voice surprised me a little when it burst its cages from within and began to perform this beautiful song once more.

_"__Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye"_

I journeyed through the song, the joy of music surpassing the terror I had felt moments ago as a wave of emotion swelled from my chest projecting from my voice.

_"__There will never be a day when I won't think of you"_

I carried the note strongly yet softly as my fingers and voice came to a slow end. At this moment my body suddenly felt a presence within the room as the hairs of my neck began to stand on end. Slowly turning I gasped as I was once again eye to eye with my angel of music, who stood looming and intimidating metres away from me. His contorted face had upon it an expression of surprise yet also a cocktail of anger and fear.

"Can it be? Can it be Christine?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So I regret to say that sadly my updates won't be as regular as they are at the moment (revision and exams will be once again getting in the way) but because it is the holiday I plan to have at least two more chapters up within the next week. I'm really happy with the odd bits of feedback and so flattered as this was a first attempt, again any and all comments are welcomed and thank you so much for reading you little darlings. Please enjoy this longer (hopefully better) chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own phantom of the opera...although it does own me **

Chapter Three

There was a time when I was younger were I walked through the market town with my closest friend Meg bouncing at my side, the shy brunette and the bubbling blonde. She rambled and laughed about the latest scandals and gossip, about boys and clothes and hair. Ordinary young chatter that flowed from her pretty mouth like a stream. We wandered in and out of the small stalls and owners selling their wares to the wealth of Paris. I always loved the smell of the freshly baked goods that were brought to market particularly the bread, my mouth watered as I gazed at the stand of pastries and bread spoiled for choice. Suddenly I turned and at the side of the road huddled up in the corner was a tiny little boy. He would've only been about 7 or 8 really, he was obviously a street urchin his tattered clothes clung to his tiny skeletal frame, he held out his filthy hand weakly begging for change although of course none of the rich Parisians gave the poor soul a moment's notice. Meg seemed oblivious to the small, continuing her idle chatter as she paid for some pastries to take home. The child however my heart broke as I thought about the tiny Christine who lost her father how desperate she was then, like he was now. I quickly brought the largest loaf of bread on the stall and walked over to the little boy who's head was bent over his dark hair hiding his tiny face.

"Hello" I said softly, crouching down and placing the bread in his little hands

The boy lifted his head to gaze up in wonder and surprise at my action. His eyes met mine. They always say the eyes are the windows to the soul. When I seen the absence of any childhood joy or mischief in those eyes my heart dropped. They were dark and sad, haunted eyes that would remain with me forever.

0o0

Now years later I was reminded of the same look as the phantoms eyes met mine. Once golden and striking filled with ferocity, passion and wonder were now gone, and in their place lay these dull eyes that did not shine. Tired and desolate.

It seems like years passed as we stood eyes interlocked anticipating the others reaction or move. Until slowly a tear slid down my cheek. It only just occurred to me that throughout the whole journey I had repressed my deepest fear, that perhaps the phantom may have passed or worse ended his own life. The tear was of relief and somewhat happiness as I was in his presence once more.

"Angel" I breathed out. Suddenly the world around me went black.

0o0

_I floated through storm clouds so high above the sky I could see birds beneath me. Glorious wings adorned my back; black as night and spread far across the bleak sky around me. Higher and higher I flew searching in desperation for something, but what? Suddenly my body jolted as I was yanked back down through the sky as I plummeted to the ground below in and endless horrific spiral. _

My eyes snapped open. Slowly my hazy vision began to clear. I was laid upon a silk bed it was pristine and a very deep red colour, which was both romantic yet reminded me of flames that licked around me. My hand traced the fabric in circular motions as I glanced around the bedroom, presumably his room although I couldn't imagine him sleeping. He still seemed un-worldly to me. A huge golden framed artwork hung upon the wall opposite the bed. It was grand and featured beautiful women and cherubs fluttering around like butterflies.

As the situation clicked into face the realisation I would have to speak to…him came into my thoughts, but what would I say?

Mentally preparing a speech I sat up gently, my head reeled slightly the room coming to a gradual stop and made my way to the brass doorknob. I edged open the door slowly and walked hesitantly into the room I had first encountered before fainting and falling into my nightmare. My footsteps were light and I noticed the shoes I had worn earlier must have been removed. My heart fluttered as I saw his back bent over the desk that was littered with pens and ink. Although he was not writing his hands ran frustratingly though his hair and he muttered to himself too quiet for me to hear but it sounded like a low growl. I began to tremble afraid what his reaction would be.

Tiptoeing slowly towards him my foot encountered a chair leg tripping me up momentarily, alerting him to my presence. He whipped around swiftly his glare meeting my frightened eyes. He stood abruptly;

"I believe you fainted, most likely from shock or exertion...are you well now?" He asked his tone blunt and emotionless

His sudden conversation startled me. I gaped stupidly at him before stuttering out a feeble reply

"Um...yes I... I am fine"

He nodded. His stance tall and domineering, waiting for my excuse? My apology? just anything.

"Can we...can we talk?"

I asked searching his face desperately for emotion just anything even anger or rage but still nothing betrayed him. His face did not need a mask to hide how he felt.

"Yes. Please sit"

He gestured to the empty grand armchairs I had just tripped over. They placed directly in front of a roaring fire that radiated a glorious heat. I clumsily plopped into my seat whilst he seemed to float gracefully into his whilst remaining still to me terrifying.

I rung my hands trying to find my words whilst he gazed into the flames licking at the logs in front of us. Suddenly the only question that could come to my mind blurted out

"What is your name?"

He still gazed into the fire although a small smile tugged at the side of his lip.

"Eric"

He replied his voice resonating through the room like a musical note carried through octaves.

I nodded and looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact as I wanted to get my words out.

"Six years ago you gave me a choice. Although the circumstances at the time where cruel as I could not allow Raoul to be...harmed, these events I believe would not have happened had...had I recognised"

_Come on Christine say it _

"...love for what it was. You lied to me but you were still my angel...you still are my angel. Being naive and blind I left you, I was scared and selfish. Eric you loved me"

I didn't realise the tears until they fell upon my lap I looked up quickly to see his eyes on me the side of his face contorted in sadness, the white mask hiding the rest.

"For a long time I didn't realise that those feelings I felt around you, when you sung, when you let me soar. I...I loved you. The phantom whose face terrified the world was still beautiful to me. Being young I wanted protection and security which I believed Raoul provided...I was wrong"

"From the deepest depths of my heart I am sorry Eric, I ask, no beg for forgiveness! Leaving you as I did… No one deserves what I did to you Eric. And...and if you would ever take me back. I promise and vow to never leave you again"

I finished my heart feeling as though it was about to burst out from my chest all the while I watched Eric as he processed my apology and my promise.

His face fell into the palms of his hands.

"Christine" he whispered.

A pang shot through my heart hearing him say my name with such woe.

"Christine you ask for forgiveness. When you have nothing to be forgiven for" he looked up his eyes meeting mine

"These years...alone. I had time to reflect and to realise that the initial anger and betrayal I felt..." His teeth gritted together before releasing in almost defeat.

"Were a creation of my own. I wanted to possess you, you were like a drug to me Christine. I wanted to be loved... A monster who had never known true love until you left and were gone."

He sighed

"Christine if this is guilt you feel, you have nothing to be sorry for. You may return to your life and I would harbour no resentment towards you. Just please...make sure that wherever you go that you will know and remember, that you made a lonely angel happy" he smiled sadly "for a period of time. And those memories are burned deeply into my heart along with your voice. For that my dear I am eternally grateful for…and forever yours"

My eyes welled as his words surrounded me lifting me from the armchair and pulling me towards him with undeniable force.

"Eric" he looked up as I went to his side shaking like a leaf

Slowly I removed his mask placing it gently to the side, cupping his gnarled yet still beautiful face I lent in and kissed those lips once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter has come so quickly as I was quite unhappy with how the last one turned out (typing at 2 in the morning is perhaps not the wisest option) I also want to apologise for the wrong spelling of *Erik's name (again I wrote this with half an awake brain proofreading was not a concern at this time) among the other mistakes within the last chapter it was rather shoddy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this hopefully better chapter, and that it somewhat makes up for last one. Also please review and comment I would love to hear feedback to work on and improve this story and suggestions are of course most welcome. Thanks guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Of The Opera…yet**

Chapter Four

My eyes were closed as I relished in this long awaited kiss my body ached and yearned for. This kiss was different to the last though. Last time I had kissed Erik out of fear, this time it was out of comfort and dare I say _desire?_ My hands traced the contours of his face the twisted deformed cracks that decorated him and told a story of woe. He kissed me back a sigh releasing from his lips before I could feel his hands upon my arms gently pushing me away. My eyes snapped open in confusion as he recoiled from our passionate reunion.

"No Christine" he said quietly but firmly, a flame that momentarily lit in his eyes had been put out once more.

"A monster from the depths of hell and an angel from the heavens are not meant to be…You are still young and I will not delude myself into believing you would want to remain with this" He gestured to himself sudden anger flaring in his face, his mood abruptly changing.

"Why did you have to come back Christine" he hissed venom spiking his tongue, his golden eyes reignited into that terrifying stare that bore deep to the depths of my soul. Old Christine would have squirmed in terror. He leaned in towards me, an attempt at intimidation, he wanted me to run.

I was tired of being the pushover. If I wasn't being controlled my actions were being decided, no longer was I little Lotte, the girl who needed saving, the damsel in distress to silly to make her own decisions and save herself. Those years of being Raoul's vent for his anger, those years I pandered to his needs neglecting my own happiness as I tiptoed around a house more like a cage. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes I was a woman now. Little Lotte is dead. I am Christine Daae, and I will be damned if my actions are dictated upon fear any longer. I had made my own choice for once that was neither influenced by fear or another person's wishes. If I wanted I could've left Raoul and lived by myself, started again where no one knew me. I had made the choice to return.

My chest swelled with confidence as my small frame seemed as if it grew against Erik's stare. My voice surprised me

"Why did I come back?" this powerful voice radiated from within

"For once I made my own true decision Erik. I came back because I want to be with you, I want to live a life I have chosen. I don't need to be saved, I don't need protection. I want to be your equal Erik, you're not an angel and neither am I. We are mortals and I want to spend my life with you whether out relationship means us being friends…or anything more" I was no longer scared my heart beating fast from exhilaration this time not fright. A trembling girl left my body in that moment as I could finally spread my wings.

He leaned back, confusion sweeping over his deformed face.

"You would not lie to me Christine?" He asked a sudden vulnerability entering his usually powerful voice.

My hazel eyes met his as I slowly moved a strand of dark hair that rested on his forehead, he jumped at my touch but I didn't flinch. _Be brave Christine_.

"No lies. Only truth" I affirmed my hand still resting on his hollow cheek. He sighed as he relaxed into my hold a tear rolled down his cheek which I quickly wiped away.

"I want to believe you Christine…but I cannot" he whispered

"If it takes time, however long, Erik I'll make sure you trust me. I have made my choice. This time it is final" I smiled gently. Then slowly stood and left the room and walked to the bedroom. As soon as I was Inside I collapsed against the door the excitement of what just happened pumping through my veins.

0o0

A couple of hours passed. I decided it was best to leave Erik to his thoughts for the time so occupied myself with one of the books on the shelf by the bedside. They were all in alphabetical order and pristine in appearance, I hadn't heard of many of the titles and picked one at random. "_The Hunchback of Notre-Dame_" I rolled my eyes "of course" however I settled into the book falling into its tale until my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a piano gently playing. I placed down the book straining to hear, the tune was unfamiliar but oh so beautiful. I gently opened the door not wanting to disturb such beauty with interruptions trying to locate where Erik was playing from. The organ in the room was not the instrument being played, this tone was lighter and flowed through the air. As if in a trance I followed the music until I came to a large door painted black with intricate embellishments twisting along its surface. Softly pushing open the door he sat grand and tall at a sleek black piano his long fingers dancing across the ivory keys producing the most beautiful sounds. I didn't know if he realised I had entered, if he did he did not look up continuing to play this haunting sound that brought tears to my hazel eyes. As he played I couldn't help but notice how lovely his hair was. The mask hid his deformed place but his dark hair was pushed back from his eyes although a stray piece still hung, it was thick and glossy and my fingers itched to touch it although I quickly supressed this urge.

Finally his fingers came to a gradual stop the last high note hanging within the air as he looked up to meet my gaze, a soft expression on his face with the hint of a smile. I realised how odd I must have looked standing their gawking at him with tear filled eyes;

"Erik, that was so beautiful"

He smiled gesturing me to come into the room and sliding along the stool so I could sit beside him. His finger traced the keys lovingly

"It's been years since I have played my own music" he murmured to himself avoiding my gaze. My hand moved to his shoulder as I rubbed it soothingly, he didn't flinch from my touch this time.

"Erik could you play me another" I asked looking up as he nodded beginning to let his fingers dance again.

I smiled as the music warmed my heart, this song was lighter, happy. It reminded me of my father and the music he would play on the violin. Without warning my head rested against his shoulder making Erik suddenly falter but he quickly regained and continued to play. In six years I had never been more content than within this moment, my eyes shut as the music floated through me.

"Does my music bore you Christine" his voice interrupted the song although I could hear a smile within his question. Feeling confident I returned the playful sarcasm

"Only a little" He laughed. That caught my attention. His laugh was so musical it boomed and twirled and made me laugh in turn


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's chapter five which I'm hoping you'll enjoy! How's the story going so far? Would love to hear from you guys and the reviews so far have been lovely (much love to you little darlings). So pretty please click review even if it's just one word ;) Anyway enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera **

Chapter Five

It had been a week since I fled Raoul in pursuit of Erik. Nothing much had changed within that week, Erik somewhat kept a distance from me and the time we spent together was down to me finding him rather than the reverse, although he never seemed bothered by my presence. Other than the night I had listened to him play piano our physical contact had been very limited between one another, although there was an uncomfortable air between the two of us it wasn't unpleasant.

The week gave me time to really think about my actions. Initially excitement about seeing my angel again had coursed through my veins and my focus upon his reaction had taken up the whole of my thought process…yet I had given little thought about Raoul. The past three years of our relationship had been to say the least unbearable. Never had a man or anyone scared me so much as Raoul did. Yet there was one incident that I could never forget. It was late one night and Raoul had returned from his night out with his associates drunk as usual, I was lying in bed worried about where he would be before he came stumbling through the door

_Three years ago_

_A sudden noise from downstairs warned me Raoul was back and the sound of a bottle smashing on the floor affirmed that._

_"__Christine..." he garbled as I flew down the stairs to find Raoul slumped up against the door shards of glass everywhere._

_"__Oh Raoul you're drunk!" I shouted standing on the stairs to avoid standing in the scattered glass._

_"__Christine get here now I wish to see my fiancé who is still yet to marry me" he barked anger flaring up in his face as he struggled up and swayed towards me as I backed up the stairs_

_"__Little Lotte thinking she could live off my riches? Wanting to run back to that freak phantom of yours are you?!" he shouted spit flying to my face. Suddenly he pushed me back holding down both of my wrists as he screamed in my face._

_"__All of them laugh at me for loving a woman who won't have the decency to take my hand in marriage! A stupid little retired opera singer who has no choice but to stay with me because she has no riches to speak of!"_

_My eyes were closed tight as I struggled against his firm grip the grooves of the stairs digging in to my back_

_"__Raoul please stop you're hurting me" I whimpered as he laughed pushing down harder on my wrists like two iron bars. _

_"__Bet you'd like your phantom here now wouldn't you" he leered his mouth breathing close to my the stench of alcohol on his breath _

_"__No Raoul I…I love you P...Please stop!" I cried out before he silenced me with a heavy kiss, his tongue like a snake inside my mouth._

_"__Maybe I should teach my wife a lesson!" he shouted pulling back from the kiss his hands raised high above his head. I held my breathe awaiting the heavy blow before a voice interrupted._

_"__Sir would you please remove yourself from Madam and take your place at the table, the cooks have brought up a meal before you go to bed" _

_It was our maid Meg. Although tiny she stood tall her head held high although fear could be seen in those big blue eyes of hers. _

_Raoul suddenly looked to Meg then at me sighing as he heaved himself up shaking his head as he stumbled past Meg _

_"__I'm tired of you women and your orders. This is my house and my rules are final" he garbled out before falling into the dining room._

_Meg rushed to my side, checking if I was okay. She had always been so kind to me I found her a better friend than the people I was forced to socialise with at those fancy grand parties. That night we sat in the servant's kitchen with cups of warm coco while we talked and confided in one another. _

I shuddered thinking about that memory how scared and defenceless I was against Raoul. I began to wonder how he was now, whether he searched for me or was happy I had gone so he could be with another. I trembled for the poor girl who would have to deal with his outbursts and violence while I stayed hidden with Erik concealed from the world.

0o0

I was in one of the many secret rooms Erik had within his vicinity. Amongst other past times and talents of his Erik enjoyed art and I sat happily for the past few hours sketching and painting a picture of a black raven within a darkened woods. The picture seemed haunting however I made sure that the trees had old and trustworthy faces and the raven's eyes were deep and full like two black pools swimming with life. Just as I was adding the finishing touches there was a quiet knock at the door before Erik came in.

"Christine I was wondering whether you would accompany me on a midnight walk?" he inquired rather formally, standing tall and straight like a Queen's guard.

"It's midnight?!" I was shocked with no windows my sense of time was entirely skewed without a clock, I must have been in here longer than I thought. He nodded

"Yes you were in here for quite some time…So would you?" He pressed.

"Of course that sounds lovely Erik. I must grab my cloak though" I tried to hide my excitement replying in a similar formal tone. Inside though I was thrilled Erik had approached me first and excited to be tasting the fresh air again.

"Good. I will be in the living room" he replied tilting his head down slightly before gliding out of the door.

I skipped back to my room before selecting a gorgeous emerald green cloak with a beautiful ribbon as the tie. Erik had impeccable taste when it came to just about anything. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror, trying to neaten my unruly chocolate curls that flowed past my shoulders, and quickly pinching my cheeks for a bit more colour. I then practically bounced out of the room before composing myself and walking into the living room to find Erik standing there looking…striking.

His harsh face was covered by his white mask although his golden eyes were like melted gold against his pale skin. He wore a very dark grey coat that fitted perfectly and came to his calves, enhancing instead of hiding his strong physique beneath. Of course his dark hair was neatly styled back although that same stray piece hung slightly by where his eyebrow would've been on the mask. He was truly breath-taking to behold.

Remembering how to think I quickly looked down and straightened out my skirts avoiding his gaze, as my cheeks began to blush.

"How do I look?" I asked shyly, hiding beneath my curls.

He surveyed me once more a gentle expression washing over his face

"You look…beautiful Christine" he replied a softness in his usually sharp tone. I couldn't help but blush even more, no doubt at this point I looked alike to a tomato.

"Shall we go then?" he asked holding out his long arm which I linked gratefully before we set off on our midnight walk.

**A/N: So how does everyone feel about Raoul's outbursts and Erik being a handsome little slice? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry guys! The past few months have been torturous, along with exams and other pressures I've found it impossible to find the time and creativity to continue my story. However my exams are finally over and I'm eager to continue! I promise chapters will be more regular now (at least one a week) and again thank you if you're still sticking with the story, I will try my hardest not to disappoint. Again sorry and I hope you enjoy!**

**Also please feel free to comment suggestions and reviews ****J**

Chapter Six

Erik guided me through a series of dark long passages similar to those I had initially walked when searching for him not so long ago. The walls were narrow which meant I had to walk slightly behind Erik whilst he held a burning candle dimly lighting the way as he seemingly glided down the passages; myself in pursuit. We were silent the way aside from Erik's occasional comment to mind my step as the cobbles beneath jutted out oddly at certain corners.

Suddenly my foot caught. I let out a small yelp as I felt myself fall forward before Erik quickly caught me with one arm pulling me into him slightly as he did so. For a moment we both stood in shock as his muscular arm cradled me in a soft embrace, my ear against his chest hearing the rapid beat of his heart. Then as if snapping back into reality he became stiff and quickly recoiled softly pushing himself away from me before his hard eyes met mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice blunt, yet his face betrayed him when his eyebrows knitted together in frustrated concern.

"I'm fine just tripped…thank you" I tried to match his tone yet my voice was softer as his intense stare entranced me.

He quickly nodded before turning back around as we continued our journey. It was not long until we came upon a set of steps the passage brighter now as light from the moon streamed down highlighting our ascent. The midnight air hit my face as a shiver of pleasure ran through my body. It had seemed so long since I had seen the outside world. For I moment I stood my eyes closed as I felt the Parisian night time around me. When I opened them Erik was gazing at me in a most peculiar way his mouth toying with a rare smile.

"What?" I asked my tone light as a flood of happiness coursed through me

"I've never seen you look so…content Christine. It's refreshing" he smiled and I couldn't help but return one.

"Shall we walk?" He offered out his arm in a gentlemanly manner, the first bit of voluntary contact. I timidly linked my arm through his, goose bumps quickly rippling across my body. I was unsure whether this was because of the chilly night air or my body's response to being in such close proximity of Erik. We slowly walked down a familiar market street path, the windows of the carts and stalls closed as the people of Paris slept blissfully unaware of the unusual couple below. A question suddenly sprung into my mind;

"Erik…What was your childhood like" as soon as the words left my mouth I could see this was a bad move as a dark cloud descended upon his face.

"I didn't have one Christine…not really" he replied darkly "If it is okay I wish not to speak of it tonight. It is not a place I like to think about"

"Of course Erik I'm so sorry if that was intrusive please forgive me" I quickly blurted not wishing to darken his mood further. Surprisingly my desperation made him laugh as he glanced at the panicked look across my face

"You're scared I'm upset?" he asked a smugness in his tone

"No of course not!" I playfully nudged him, not wishing for him to get the better of me despite the fact that it was true and I couldn't help but be relieved he was okay. After all I needed him just as much as he needed me.

We continued our walk and I chatted absentmindedly as he nodded, smiled and laughed although did not add to my conversation. We were by the river now as we sat down on a bench that faced out across the waves below. I watched as ripples crossed the dark waters as it felt like bolts of electricity flowed between us. I turned to find his head facing mine, the same piece of hair falling across his mask. Slowly, I moved my hand towards his face and placed the strand back into place before his hand caught mine and held it there for a moment. His eyes closed as he sighed seemingly blissful at my touch he had earlier recoiled at.

Feeling braver than usual I began to caress the exposed part of his face. Erik would undeniably be a handsome man had his deformity not been there, however I still found myself incredibly attracted to the way he looked especially tonight as the moonlight seemed to enhance his high cheekbones and pale skin. Not wishing to push my luck I brought my hand down slowly as his lilac lids opened and I met him with a shy smile. Then it was Erik's turn as he leaned in tentatively and placed a gentle kiss upon my cheek.

**A/N: I promise next chapter will be longer but how do we feel about this new found chemistry?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone hope you're all well! Please if you're enjoying the story (or even not) would love to hear criticism and feedback as I'm eager to improve upon my first fic, also I'll try to make my chapters a little longer as I've realised how painfully short they are **

**Weirdo Witch of the West: We all know deep down Erik is just gorgeous of course ;) **

**grandma paula: Glad you're enjoying the romance between the budding couple! **

**And guest speaker: Yes...Yes Erik is a slice **

**Also if anyone is interested recently began a Les Mis fic that I'm pretty excited about so please check that out **

**Anyway thank you and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Of the Opera**

Chapter Seven

I awoke that morning to a smile upon my face, something I had not experienced for a long time, as my mind dreamily lived out the night with Erik. Slowly but surely I could see a bridge of trust forming between us, his tentative kiss last night symbolised more than my desperate kisses that were a sudden moment of fuelled passion and pleas for forgiveness. I rolled over on the silken sheets wanting to see Erik but also still in a morning haze that willed me to burrow back down under the sheets. Finally I gave in, curious as to how he would react the morning after our midnight stroll.

I quickly made the bed and chose a pale pink dress for the day; It was neither demure nor too flirtatious although its close fit and frilled 3/4 length sleeves were mildly suggestive. On my way to the en suite I checked the time, as it was still only dawn I decided to draw myself a hot bath filling it with the tiny vials of sweet soaps that were neatly laid out in the bathroom. The soapy rose smelling bubbles gave me time to refresh myself and calm down a little before greeting Erik for the morning. When I emerged from the bathroom my skin was left soft with a pink glow, I would've washed my hair although its thickness and length would result in it taking an age to dry and instead I styled it into my usual loose chocolate curls that waved down my back. I gave myself a quick look in the mirror trying to quell the excitement that danced across my eyes; I was acting like a love struck teenager.

To my dismay when I emerged from my room I looked down to find a blooming red rose sitting atop a folded note;

"My Christine,

I didn't wish to disturb your slumber, but I had business I had to attend to that was rather important. I will return mid-afternoon, until then

Yours, Erik"

The note was signed with a flourish of his calligraphic handwriting. I huffed feeling as though my effort and excitement this morning had somewhat gone to waste, however it occurred to me perhaps me being along here wasn't too awful, I could discover more about Erik. I inhaled the sweetly sent of the rose before placing it amongst the other white ones in a vase above Erik's organ.

Erik was such a secretive man, always hiding from the world and even now he was like an iceberg only slightly thawed. This man who I loved I barely knew anything about, a thought that disturbed me slightly but I shook this off, determined to find out more in the precious hours before he returned. I decided perhaps searching his home would give me some incentive. I walked down the lit corridors, its deep blue wallpaper accenting the golden candles that hung lighting the way along past the library and several rooms I was yet to explore. I often wondered where Erik slept as he made a point of clearly showing that my bed was not to be shared with his, it seemed childlike but I assumed he didn't sleep, as if he wasn't of this world. Some of the doors I walked past I had briefly explored, however I was yet to enter the very end one. The door was strong oak with a golden brass handle, it was dark and inviting how could I resist?

Curiosity won out over guilt as I turned the brass knob and stepped inside the mysterious room. Unlike the lavish decorations of my bedroom or the other grand rooms in Erik's home this was a step down from the luxury that was just a turn of a door away. A small narrow bed was placed at the side of the room, with a simple beige spread so different from my deep red patterned one that lay upon an almost queen size bed. A small painting hung above the simple desk which held numerous scribbled notes in Eriks exquisite handwriting. I walked over to get a better look at the painting; It was a portrait of a woman, most likely in her thirty's. She had jet black hair that was woven atop her pale head, the painter had obviously thought her beautiful as the painting was stunning. However there was a coldness in her severe expression, her mouth although full was plain and held no warmth and those piercing golden eyes…

I gasped as I realised who the woman must be

"His mother" I whispered, as I saw the resounding similarity between the two. I asked once about Erik's childhood and his blunt reply led me to presume that perhaps he was orphaned at a young age, a silly thought as I realised his talents and intellect must have been the result of an educated upbringing. Her eyes seemed to follow me as I walked through Erik's room, her intense glare burning into me as I was about to reach for a notebook that lay upon Erik's desk before deciding against it. Some things should remain private.

Guilt got the better of me as I retreated out of the dark room, quietly closing the heavy door before turning to walk straight into Erik's chest before stumbling backwards with a sudden scream. He loomed above me like an animal staring down upon its helpless prey. His masked face was cold, but his eyes burned with fury;

"Find anything interesting Christine?" he hissed, as I stood staring helplessly trying to justify my blatant invasion of privacy

"E-Erik I'm so sorry! I-I was just…?"

"Bold are we now Christine?" he mocked a menacing smile stretching across his face, his fists clenched

"I suppose you seen it all now didn't you? Discovered the real me did you Christine? Well I hope you-" he spat at me before I interrupted

"Erik I only seen the portrait, I swear I didn't see anything" I trembled as his glare softened a little

"…You didn't read anything?" he asked an air of suspicion in his voice

"No Erik" I replied my voice steadier now as I brought a hand cupping his face gently, as he tensed a little under my touch

"I was curious Erik. I'm sorry I really am but I only looked at the portrait. It's just Erik I know nothing about you yet live with you, I feel for me…us to move forward I need to know more about the man I care for" I explained as his face softened listening to what I had to say. When I finished he sighed and gently moved my hand down as he took it and we walked back into the dark room, beckoning me to sit at the edge of the bed as he stood ringing his hands looking up at the beautiful painting.

"The woman in the painting…is my mother" he began his voice dark as I listened intently not daring to breathe too loud

"I was born into a rich family Christine. One of status and wealth, one of the most powerful families in Paris. Before my birth my mother had given birth to two girls, however what use was a female to my father. Who would carry on the legacy of our name, run our businesses? When my mother gave birth to me however their joy at having a baby boy was short lived" his glare dropped down towards the floor as his body tensed, reliving the pain of his childhood

"This face…repulsed her" he whispered

"My father told me repeatedly as a young child that I was evil. A monster that was born to ruin their otherwise perfect lives. If the family wasn't of such high status I would've been cast aside, left to rot and die in a gutter but instead I was hidden away from the world. Kept out of the public's eye in the rooms that were locked to shield my sisters against the demon that was their brother. They told family and friends that I had sadly died during childbirth. My mother and father acted as though I didn't exist and kept me there, hiring a nanny sworn to secrecy to care for me" his face softened a little at her thought

"Her name was Cécile" he smiled sadly

"She was elderly. Incredibly firm but she loved me like no one had or ever will love me. She was my whole family, my whole world, the only kind thing I had known. She was also talented, and taught me to read music and play piano. Much to my parents anger I was talented too and my music would echo around the halls of the empty house. Sometimes my sisters would sit by my door and listen to me play, they'd never known me but they would whisper compliments through the locked door. Occasionally the younger one Emée would push notes through the door, or small drawings she thought I would like" his face was so sad now, I wished to go over to him but didn't want to interrupt his emotional reflection

"When I was 12 there was a fire" his face was intense now

"I don't know how it happened, but my room was so far away from everyone else that the flames didn't reach me. It was the middle of the night and I woke to a thick cloud of smoke that pushed through the door, then the sounds of Cécile banging the door screaming for me to run…I-I couldn't get the door open in time and when I did…she was unconscious. I dragged her out of the house through the window in my room. But it was too late" a tear ran down his exposed face

"…When we were outside. Her breath was short and I-I didn't know what to do. As she died she held my hand and told me what a good boy I was…she called me her beautiful angel" his voice was but a whisper now as he turned his back to me his shoulders masking me from him.

I couldn't stand it any longer and slowly went to him. When I faced him he tried to turn his tear stained face away, but I firmly cupped his bony cheeks and slowly raised my hand to his mask and slid it away from him. I smiled gently although my eyes were watery from hearing about the pain he had gone through. I then pulled him into a hug holding him tightly, shielding him from the pain of his past. His hands fluttered slightly but eventually they settled as he gripped me back

"Now you're my beautiful angel" I whispered before moving gently to his lips and kissing his softly.


End file.
